She's a Rebel
by Mal J
Summary: Mal Firestorrm: brash, arrogant, and nothing at all like a normal girl. After suffering from a terrible past, she unites with her sister to stop Team Magma for good... or so they hope. Ch. 1 is up!


**She's a Rebel: A Prequel to One Chance**

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story, excluding Mal, Fira, Alvin, Asura, etc; are © 1995-2005 Satoshi Tajiiri/Nintendo/The Pokémon Company. I take no claim for them or any other places and/or things mentioned. I think.

**Mal's Notes**: Y'know what? I was supposed to rewrite the new "One Chance" sometime back in September. Did I do it? No. Did I start on it? Yeah. Two words. Then I got writer's block. XD ...Okay, it isn't that funny. However, I dreamed up the finalized version of Mal Firestorrm a few months ago, so here she is. ...Yeah. Um, anyway, I made this prequel to explain a few situations in her oh-so-wonderful life... but I think I made it a bit dark. Oh well! Also, for a certain somebody named "SYSTEM OBERISK"... you can just go jump off a cliff where a bunch of sharp, pointy rocks are stationed. That is how sick of your ranting I am. Good day to you all. :nods:

And my birthday is **tomorrow**! - Please wish me happy birthday and I will write more... if you like this, anyway. :shruggedy shrug:

And thank you PichuStar for letting me steal your idea! -

---

Featured Song: "_Ashita e no Basho; The Place Toward Tomorrow_," --**Saiko Kawamura**

My mission was to kill. "Don't let anything stand in the way. Not even the ones you love." I hope to never hear those words for the rest of my life.

Will it change? Can it change? Is there a point in life for me after all I've done?

I was on the ground, slumped over, nearly dead. So hear I was, the infamous Vigilanté, finally at death's door. I never thought it would end this way, dying at the hands of one of my greatest friends.

---

"C'mon, wakey-wakey!" Bangbangbang on the door. I groaned, covering my head with the pillow as I flopped over on my stomach. If there was one person who knew how to drive me crazy, it was definitely my sister waking me up at five in the morning. I peered at the clock: right on time, Fira.

"Go 'way..." I mumbled.

"We've got work to do! Now come on, get up! Get a bath, put your clothes on, and come downstairs! We've got new sightings of Team Magma at Slateport City!"

That caused my heart to skip a beat, and my eyes snapped open in an instant. I tossed the blanket off of myself, Yutis yowling angrily, and bounded into the bathroom.

"Essssssspi!" Yutis arched her back and hissed, annoyed without an apology. I heard the door creak open as Fira let her out. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, looking at my appearance. A definite mess. Shaggy, crimson hair in a disarray. Ocean blue eyes no longer blue due to hours without sleep. I sighed, hitting my head against the wall.

---

"Vigilanté, reporting for duty!" I saluted to Fira, back straight and feet together.

She laughed, "You don't have to act like I'm Dad; you're my sister, not some killing machine," she silenced herself as she saw my grimace, "so you're just Mal. Now, we've found tracking records in the Oceanic Museum database," she pulled up a report on the monitor, "which states that Team Magma was last seen exactly two days ago, at ten AM. Of course, they weren't visiting." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you're wanting me to investigate what they did there?"

"Yeah. Can you do it?" Fira asked, drumming her fingers on her desk.

"Do I have any choice?"

"No."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll go. What time do I need to be back so I'm safe from the cops? You know what happened last time I went out undercover," I began tapping my foot idly. "And don't deny it, either." I added.

Fira laughed. "Don't worry. Just make sure you're outta there by noon."

"Got it. So I'm off now, then, right?"

"Get going. Don't fly."

"How come?"

"They've got the police stationed in an air squadron above the museum. Use the new alias you made up, and get out of your uniform. It's ugly, and it's too obvious who you are."

"Ugly? What do you mean ugly?" I growled, stamping my foot. "Iss' better 'n that piece o' shit you're wearing! Where'd you get your dress, the local discount store! Or did Dad spoil you again and waste a ton of money on it!"

Fira laughed again. "I'm kidding, Mal. Kidding. You shouldn't take things so seriously. Now go, time's ticking by fast. You've got three hours, and it'll take you a while to walk there... maybe you can hitchhike."

"I don't wanna hitchhike! Get one of the grunts to drive me or something!"

"Sorry, no can do. Now go!" Fira stood up, and shoved me out the door. Thank you, Sister Dearest.

---

As I grumbled to myself, I thought about Dad for a moment. Fira and I both knew that he had no idea that our little organization, which we still haven't named, existed whatsoever. Technically, that was both a good thing and a bad thing... A good thing because he doesn't no about it, and a bad thing because his own children are running it. Burn, Daddy-O, burn.

It had been almost an hour since I left the base, and I was hot. Burning, almost. I hated the outfit I was wearing now-- a black t-shirt with a denim skirt. A SKIRT of all things. My response... blech. Why was it that I had to be the one going to investigate the Oceanic Museum? Why not Courtney, or Anthony, or Asura? Of course, the moment that thought crossed my mind, I was in the doorway of the Oceanic Museum.

"It's two dollars for a child's ticket--"

"Child!" I exclaimed, "I'm no child!" That really steamed me. I flashed the VIP pass that Fira had given me and entered. Okay, so first thing's first... nothing's been stolen, okay, that's good... nobody's been shot... (Oh, thank God!) how could Team Magma have been here? What were they planning? I checked my pass for a moment-- I had access to the upper level. That was where Captain Stern would most likely be. He's this weirdo obsessed with all kinds of random crap... wait, if I cared, I wouldn't be saying this...

...My head hurts.

Thankfully, Stern was there when I arrived. "S'cuse me, Captain, I'm a member of the SCID, and I'm here on behalf--" I began as I flashed the fake ID I had.

Stern clapped his hands together, "Finally, you're here! Come, come, this way..." he led me inside of the security room, popping a disc into one of the control devices. ...I hate advanced technology, it's too confusing. I looked up at the monitor, watching as one of Dad's grunts appeared in the museum.

"Team Magma was sighted at ten AM exact back on Monday. It turns out that they've stolen a bunch of files regarding one of the meteors held in here... I have no idea what they would want with it though..." Stern said, shrugging. "Would you mind helping out in getting the files back? They must've been pretty important..."

Does this guy ever shut up? I sighed-- of course, making sure it wasn't audible, and nodded. "Yes sir, I'll be sure to report to Superintendent Shota as soon as possible." I left the room without bothering to hear what he said after that... and, of course, right on cue, he followed me. I, however, had been waiting in a nook that wasn't visible to him, and managed to slug him in the back of the neck.

"Sorry, man... but this is business, I'm talking." I smirked to myself, and returned to the security room.

---

Well, I know it isn't much so far, but it will get better! Please review, flames accepted! -;


End file.
